User blog:ClericofMadness/Flagged for Deletion and Marked for Review
Rules changed, so I'm here with another edition of Site Rules Blogging. Flagged and Marked Rules of Use New categories to replace the older MARKED FOR DELETION category, Flagged for Deletion and Marked for Review. First thing's first. The Flagged for Deletion category is to be added by ADMIN ONLY. Anyone found adding it at their leisure will be banned for three days at ours. If you notice a page that has really really really bad issues, feel free to mark it for review. Marked for Review IS NOT a way to nominate pages for deletion just because you can't add that category. It's not a workaround. If you think there is a page that seriously violates the rules or human decency, then leave A LINK, A REASON, AND YOUR SIGNATURE WITH TIMESTAMP on Deletion Nomination. What is Marked for Review? It's a way for admin (and possibly users) to mark pages that need EDITING. Like, say a page is filled with a ton of grammar errors. Mark it for review if you feel you cannot fix it yourself. If you CAN, however, go ahead and fix the page up. If you want to fix it up a bit, but feel there is still more to be done, then mark it for further review. If you mark a page for review, you must leave a message on the article's talk page stating the reason(s) you feel the page needs review. If you wish to appeal a page that was deleted for various reasons, add your appeal with A LINK, A REASON, AND YOUR SIGNATURE WITH TIMESTAMP on Deletion Appeal. If you are not an admin and you remove either Flagged or Marked from a page without permission, you will be banned for three days. NO EXCEPTIONS TO THIS. NO APPEALS. IGNORANCE OF THE RULES IS NO EXCUSE. THE RULES ARE LISTED ON THE FRONT PAGE. Now that the restrictions and guidelines for use are out of the way: Deletion Polling After a page is flagged (by an admin, of course) for deletion, the admin will add a notice to the talk page of the flagged article stating that the article is flagged to be deleted in one week, the reason, and a yes/no poll for voting. ANYONE DEFACING A POLL WILL BE BANNED FOR A WEEK, AND IF IT IS THEIR ARTICLE FLAGGED FOR DELETION, THEY WILL BE BANNED FOR AN ADDITIONAL MONTH AND THEIR ARTICLE DELETED. I'm just going to say this now, so I don't have to later. If the number of YES votes exceeds the NO votes, the page will be kept and the talk page will reflect this. This, however, is only if a good majority of the userbase is voting. 10 people total must vote on any deletion poll to have it count for the YES side. There's a total of over a thousand people registered on here, and more than 10 are active any given week. We get 300K+ views a week. I know there are active users. If more than 10 people total cannot vote, I will assume that no one cares about the page and delete it. FLAGGED APPEALS If your article is flagged for deletion and the poll has not expired, feel free to make your case on the talk page. The same goes for anyone else. Talk pages are for discussion of the articles, and the deletion poll is naught but an extention of that. Vote and give reasons why it should/should not be deleted. Whatever your opinion is do NOT remove the poll when editing a talk page with a deletion poll. MultiAbuse It's against the rules to use multiple sockpuppet accounts for editing, and even moreso to use them to vote. People who are found abusing multiple wiki accounts will have ALL their accounts banned from and possibly as far as across all of wikia. Category:Blog posts